All is Fair
by SummonerLulu
Summary: Beatrix felt as if she was entering a waltz with evil. A dance she did not know the steps to. The only thing she could do was follow as he lead her through the motions until the end or until she could find a way to make him stumble.
1. A Waltz with Evil

**Chapter 1: A Waltz with Evil**

**Summary: **Beatrix felt as if she was entering a waltz with evil. A dance she did not know the steps to; a song she had never heard before; in a language that was unknown to her. The only thing she could do was follow as he lead her through the motions until the end or until she could find a way to make him stumble.

**~~~*****~~~**

Days, they were all that would pass before the Princess would turn fifteen and all of Alexandria would celebrate for her. The very idea of the princess' age made Beatrix feel old, had it really been so long since she was born? She hadn't even been general then, a captain at best, albeit a very distinguished one. So much time had passed and so many scars had been placed on her. The General had still had the ability to use her right eye when Garnet was born, but in a few short years that too had been taken from her. Beatrix did not resent its loss though, a well placed sacrifice for her beloved kingdom. It was thanks to sacrifices such as those that Alexandria had its peace now, despite the loss of the King only months ago.

All of this weighed on the beautiful general as she wandered the silent halls of the castle. It was a sharp contrast to the entrance hall and ball room which were both filled with the bustle of servants. Queen Brahne had been planning her daughter's birthday for months and was giving no sign of halting her involvement in the celebration. It would truly be a night to remember, even for the silent general. Garnet would be presented with the Silver Pendent as a sign of her coming of age.

The thought stopped her in her tracks and her hand came up to her forehead as she worked her memory. It had been something the strange visitor had said about a very different 'coming of age' for the princess. A thing that had interested the Queen a little too much for the General's taste. Normally the words would not have been so difficult for Beatrix to recall, but admittedly she had not been paying too much attention to the man as he spoke. Just another courtier come to try and win the favor of the recently widowed Queen, or so she had thought. Beatrix had been terribly wrong in that assumption, he was an arms-dealer seeking to aid the Queen in 'defending' her nation. The general had taken care to listen more closely once _that _was mentioned

The man had been beautiful, not only in looks but in speech as well. He dressed exotically as if he was from some unknown nation on one of the many unexplored continents. The mysterious man quoted plays and philosophers that the Queen loved so dearly. Moved as if every gesture was rehearsed and had a deeper meaning behind it, like some actor. He had certainly done his homework and it was needless to say that he had captivated the Queen easily. She had even invited him to stay in the Castle until after the celebration so that they could speak more in-depth about things.

"Does something trouble you, my lady General?"

A feather soft voice floated through the air, intruding on Beatrix's searching and she turned to find the very man she had been thinking of. '_Think of the devil and he shall appear_.' It was the only thought that came to her mind as she gazed at him. Evil was what she always seemed to feel when he was in her presence, the undeniable shift in energy as it tipped in his favor. The man looked frail with his silk clothes, pale skin and slight form, but the seasoned warrior could sense the power that lay beneath that angelic façade. It was the feeling the had her hand drifting towards the hilt of Save the Queen whenever he approached her.

The General's reaction to the deceptive angel only brought a smile to his perfect features as he gently moved a few strands of hair from his face. "Why so tense lady General? Did I startle you?" The way he asked his questions was almost mocking, as if he already knew the answers and only spoke them to annoy her. And the way he looked at her was too intense, too searching. Every time his eyes glided up and down her form she felt a strange heat on her skin, like his gaze was literally burning holes in her. Overall he tended to make her feel ill at ease with every word, gesture and look he directed at her.

"Even you, Lord Kuja, could not startle me." Beatrix's tone was curt, almost violent as she stared the man down. She gave little pretense as to how she felt about him, seeing no need for lying about it, he would probably see right through her act anyways. Anyone who could put on a show as well as he could, would no doubt be able to spot one in an instant.

Laughter, like the bells of Burmecia, drifted from Kuja as he took a few steps closer to Beatrix. "Oh, I highly doubt that. I'm quite full of surprises." There was a slight warning in his tone that sent a chill down the general's spine.

The sudden lack of space between herself and Kuja made Beatrix uneasy and she had to fight the urge to take a step back. She would stand her ground, as she always did, and show no fear to this sorcerer who weaved his words as beautifully as he did his spells. There would be no captivated adoration directed at him or all-consuming fear from her. If everyone fell under his spell, she would be the one who remained immune to his poison.

The sudden clamor of metal against marble sounded the approach of a rather noisy captain of the Pluto Knights. "General! General!" The even louder sound of his voice followed and what would have usually annoyed the general soothed her beyond understanding. Any interruption- even if it was Steiner - was welcomed by her to this particular conversation.

Beatrix turned with a sigh of relief as opposed to her usual annoyance, "Captain Steiner, there is no need to shout. I'm partially blind, not deaf." It was her usual response to his overzealous approach to greeting her, he never heeded the slight warning in her tone though. "What is so urgent that you must go running through the halls in such a state."

Steiner came to a stop in front of her, hunching over and placing his hands on his knees as he gained his breath. "The…Queen…Wishes to see you." The captain huffed and puffed a moment before standing back to his full height and saluting his superior. It wouldn't have hurt the man to spend a little more time training, he had grow slightly more…large in the past three years of peace.

Beatrix nodded and turned to head back to the ball room where, no doubt, the Queen would be. She was not surprised to see that Kuja had retreated back into the recesses of the castle. The man's presence there was not very public, having an arms-dealer present in the castle would cause suspicion. With the man out of sight she felt normal again and began moving on her way to serve her Queen, hearing the not-so-quiet footfalls of Adelbert Steiner following behind her.

~~~*****~~~

Beatrix's fist were closed tightly as she gazed into the mirror, the soft gloves on her hands the only things keeping her nails from sinking into her skin. Her reflection looked wholly foreign and went so far as to infuriate her. Wearing a dress was not something she ever enjoyed and it was not usually required of her under any circumstance, but when it is 'requested' by the Queen then it becomes a necessity. Having been asked to escort Kuja to the princess' birthday had been bad enough, but having to wear a dress while doing so was just an insult added to the injury. It had to of been Kuja's doing, another ploy to seize some of her dignity. The general would not allow it, she would not play his game, tonight this would end.

With a nod she turned and grabbed Save the Queen from her desk, strapping it to her waist. Beatrix was slightly relieved that it didn't look too awkward with the red and white dress she wore. Just like her metal eye-patch, the sword was an accessory that was never removed from her. All in all she looked- to herself- like some sort of warrior princess. The thought was ludicrous, but it was the only thing that her reflection reminded her of.

The knock at her door tore her attention from the mirror and sounded the beginning of her nightmare. The general reluctantly moved to the door and opened it, the image of Kuja being reveled before her . He was the same as ever, the only thing out of place being the white rose in his hand. It was large, oddly so, and she could not seem to take her eyes off it. A small chuckle made her eyes venture up to Kuja's face where she found a smug smile awaiting her. "Beautiful." He said, his tone making it seem as if he was apprising a piece of art rather and a human being. At the same moment that he uttered the word he held out the rose, holding it gingerly like at any moment it might break.

The general accepted the flower, grasping the stem with less care than Kuja. A stabbing pain pierced her fingers and palm, she did not wince but she did drop the rose and gazed down at her hand. Her glove was torn and ruined with small droplets of blood staining it. Beatrix expression was slightly agitated, coming as close to pouting as she would ever get. She looked up at Kuja, her eyes narrowing, suspecting he had intended for this to happen.

A sigh escaped the sorcerer as he shook his head dramatically, "It has thorns, not unlike you." Kuja's tone made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world and he came forward, being careful not to step on the offending flower. He took Beatrix's bleeding hand in his, examining it before bringing his other hand up over it and healing the wounds the rose had inflicted.

Beatrix gazed down at her hand as the healing warmth did its work and, under his spell, even the cloth was mended and stain free. She looked up at the sorcerer and allowed her eyes to soften a moment, the only 'thank you' the man would ever receive. The general was still weary of the stranger, it was her duty to protect the royal family from danger and she felt that he had a lot of danger in store for everyone.

Kuja shook his head, brushing aside her own disregard of his help. He stooped down to pick up the rose as gracefully as any prince charming could have done. When he had returned himself to full height he broke part of the long stem off and tossed it to the side. Kuja then placed the rose into Beatrix's glossy blond hair, placing it so that its thorns would hold it in place but not scrape her scalp. He took a step back and appraised her like an object for sale, bringing a hand up to his chin for a moment before nodding his approval.

Kuja's deep blue eyes trailing over her skin left that feeling of being burned, again. It was all she could do not to shift under the weight of his gaze. The way he looked at her made her feel naked and exposed, something no one had ever managed to do to her. And the new found silence between them disturbed her even more, she preferred him talking endlessly so that she was not left feeling restless.

Kuja did break the silence a moment later, holding out his arm for her to take. "Shall we then?"

~~~*****~~~

The breath she had been holding left her in a noticeable sigh, she didn't care if Kuja noticed it. She was more worried about the nobles noticing her but, thankfully, all eyes were on Princess Garnet. She knew very well that her soldiers had already noticed her, that had been mortifying enough for one night. How was she to keep their respect if she was going around playing at nobility? This whole thing had to be a ploy for Kuja to gain power, it was the only explanation that her mind could conceive.

The general's heart dropped down into her stomach as they approached the throne. Not only must she approach the royal family with all her shame, but Steiner too. He would no doubt revel in her fall when it came, he had resented her position for many years. Beatrix's good eye fell onto Kuja as they entered the line of nobles waiting to greet the Queen and Princess and hand over their gifts.

Never before had she hated her enemies, no she had understood that they too were only defending their country and beliefs. It was only luck of the draw that they wound up on the wrong end of her sword, but for Kuja there was a hate growing in her. She knew not where he came from or what he stood to gain and his tactics troubled her greatly. The sorcerer would be the first kill that the General would ever rejoice in. There was no gray area with him, no common ground, just simple black and white.

Her thoughts must have been almost audible because Kuja caught her gaze and lifted his chin slightly to her, challenging her. The expression she wore was equally challenging, but there was no hate in Kuja's, his only carried an annoying hint of amusement. It was plain to Beatrix that he saw her as no threat and the way he looked at her made her think that, to him, she was nothing more than a prize to be won.

Their silent exchange was interrupted by the Queen clearing her throat. Beatrix's gaze flew up to the royal family and she saluted them while the sorcerer at her side bowed. There was only a brief conversation that passed between Brahne and Kuja before they were dismissed. Those short minutes felt like an eternity to the general as she did all she could not to look directly at the scowling captain perched just to the side of the Queen. The only thing Beatrix could be truly thankful for was the fact that the Princess was too wrapped up in her conversation with a few noble women to even recognize her.

Before she could realize what was happening Kuja was leading her to the dance floor, he hadn't even asked if she knew how to dance. Beatrix knew, though, and she placed her hands in the proper position. As much as she hated dancing she would permit it for now. It was the perfect moment to speak with the arms-dealer without bringing attention to the fact. As Kuja began to lead her in the waltz she began to speak, "Whatever this game is that you are playing at, you are delusional if you don't think I see right through it." Her voice was just a whisper but the anger in it was unmistakable.

Another of those smug chuckles ushered from Kuja's throat as he bent his head so that his lips were at Beatrix's ear. "I play at nothing, dear General. Do you not already see what I am capable of?" The band's pace picked up and the pale stranger began spinning the general more quickly. "All I need to do is give a simple suggestion to your queen and she does exactly what I wish. How do you think you ended up in a dress?" Beatrix could practically hear Kuja's smug grin as he hummed a taunting 'hmm?'. "Certainly the queen does not care how her most prized warrior looks so long as she gets the job done."

Kuja's breath washing over her skin sent a disgusted quiver down Beatrix's spine. His words stung as much as they rang true to her. It was the bitter truth, he had already sunk his claws in the Queen and now he was using Beatrix herself as a mere plaything. "I will not let you have your way." With that she turned and slipped from his grasp easily, but she only managed to take two steps before she felt his hand on her wrist. Kuja's grip was firm and with only a little more pressure he could have bruised her, but before he could do that she turned back to him with narrowed eyes. The general's hand crept over to her sword, a disapproving sound at the back of Kuja's throat the only thing stopping her from drawing it.

"Now, now lady General. Her Majesty is watching." His gaze did not shift from the blond in his hand, and Kuja's expression remained as calm and friendly as ever. He did not doubt his control over the beautiful general, there was no choice for her but subservience.

This battle was lost for Beatrix, it was her duty to please the Queen, and if this was what she wanted then it would be done. The general returned to Kuja's arms with a deep breath and allowed her mind to focus on anything but the man that held her. Beatrix felt as if she was entering a waltz with evil. A dance she did not know the steps to; a song she had never heard before; in a language that was unknown to her. The only thing she could do was follow as he lead her through the motions until the end, or, until she could find a way to make him stumble.

~~~*****~~~

**Author's Note: **This first chapter is a little short, I know, but this was originally just an idea that crept up on me during a bad night of insomnia. This story had been nagging at me for a couple weeks now. So, I am finally posting it after months of letting it sit in my computer. Hope you guys like it and the chapters to come will hopefully be much longer. Not sure where I'm taking this one yet, but it ought to be good. For those who are reading my other story, _The Hymns of Fayth, _I'll be posting another chapter in that once the inspiration hits.


	2. A Sorcerer's Surprise

**Chapter 2: A Sorcerer's Surprise**

**~~~*****~~~**

The smell of freshly cut vegetation penetrated the air as Beatrix stepped off the cargo ship behind Kuja. The sorcerer had dragged her along to inspect Dali, for a reason she was still unclear on. From the looks of the crops, or lack there of, something was obviously amiss. The last time the General had been to the small farming town the fields had been lush with corn, wheat and tomatoes. Now, though, they were bare save for a small plot that grew only enough food to feed the village. What had once been the breadbasket of Alexandria was now reduced to a landing space for an airship. What was the purpose of such an act? How could this help in the winning of a war? What would they feed the soldiers with? Queen Brahne had truly lost her mind, or Kuja had finally managed to steal it.

"Is something wrong, dear General?"

Beatrix whirled around, her features calm despite the cold hatred set in her gaze. That smug smile was on Kuja's face again, infuriating the General further. He was the reason for this and somehow he was _smiling _about it! It took all of Beatrix's control not to punch the man in his pretty face, her hand balling into a fist and shaking with the effort. "Look around you, Lord King," She spat his alias out as if the title itself tasted bad rolling off her tongue. "does it not seem wrong to you for farm land to be bare _before_ the harvest?" Her vision narrowed as she advanced on Kuja, "What is the meaning of this?" Beatrix made no attempt to mask the demand in her tone, shocking a few of the peasants that were gathered near the airship.

Kuja gazed around at the, now grass covered, field without an ounce of the concern the General was feeling. Where most would have been fearful of Beatrix's tone, the sorcerer stood firm and unshaken. "All in good time. You will know all I good time, my sweet General." He was mocking her with the way he threw disgusting words of endearment before her title, and he visibly reveling in the fact that she could do nothing about it. The bastard had a way of getting under her skin with the simplest of things.

Before Beatrix could pull together a response Kuja had turned from her and instructed a man to show them to the inn. This the man did readily, guiding them through the tiny formation of fewer than three dozen houses, a weapons shop, and a tavern. During the short walk Beatrix quickly picked up on the fact that the children were running around unattended and the only adult in sight was the man that served as their guide. Just as the general opened her mouth to ask after the adults, the peasant stopped before the inn and spoke up.

"The Mayor will be ready to meet with you shortly, Lord King. So please, freshen up and relax until I return." The man stooped in a very ungraceful bow before stumbling backwards a few steps and turning to go.

These people were unused to nobility of any sort so it was understandable that their etiquette was rusty, but Kuja seemed displeased by this. "Bumbling fools. Such a wretched place this is." The sorcerer's lips were curled into a sneer that looked oddly out of place on his angelic features. His eyes moved over to Beatrix as if she might agree with him. When he received nothing more than a blank stare as reply, he turned and entered the inn.

~~~*****~~~

One room, how had Beatrix failed to remember the inn had only one room? The place shouldn't even be allowed to call itself an inn, it would have been more appropriately titled a hostel. There were four beds along two walls and a wash basin in the form of a small fountain at the center of the room. A few crude, wooden chairs were strewn throughout the room, a few were resting near the hearth on the far right wall. Shoved against the left wall was a wooden set of shelves piled with a small library of books that Kuja had already looked through and announced his intense displeasure in. At least it appeared as if the snake of a man wasn't enjoying their arrangement any more than Beatrix was. That was a slight comfort.

That look Kuja had given her when they were first informed that they would be sharing a room had _**not **_been comforting, in any sense. It was that same look that had been creeping onto the man's delicate features more and more since the Princess' birthday almost a month ago. With the way it appeared at the most random, or convenient, moments Beatrix wasn't entirely sure it was a conscious move on the sorcerer's part. Maybe the man was insane? Well, his insanity wasn't really in question - that was an already known fact - but it was the depths of that insanity that puzzled the General.

Was he absolutely raving mad and completely capable of keeping his verbal ravings to himself, behind closed doors? Or was he just the sadistic, greedy bastard Beatrix suspected him of being? Both were questions she desperately wanted answered, but also feared those answers at the same time. Sadist or lunatic, Kuja was a formidable enemy. But depending on which he was the General might have a little bit more of a chance at slipping him up. Despite the annoying laughter and strange glint in a lunatic's eyes, they were a bit easier to deal with. At least their insanity left them at a disadvantage. Somehow, sadly, Beatrix doubted Kuja would allow a little thing such as lunacy to bring him down even a peg.

"You are staring."

Kuja's voice spun Beatrix out of her thoughts as quickly as he had spun her on the dance floor. When her eyes focused she did find that they were directed at the sorcerer. His amused smile met her through the reflection set in the mirror that Kuja was standing in front of. His icy blue eyes locked on her own reflection cast in that same mirror, burning her flesh despite the indirect gaze.

"Excuse me." The usually polite words sounded forced and even rude as they passed Beatrix's lips.

Redirecting her gaze to Save the Queen, she snatched it from where it lie on the bed next to her. She stood and strapped the holy sword to her waist, shifting it so that it rested behind her back. "I'm going to see what is taking so long with the Mayor." It had already been well over an hour since they arrived and Beatrix was happy for the excuse to get away from Kuja.

There was no immediate response from the angelic devil and he went back to brushing out his long silver hair. Beatrix took that as a sign that the man had had his fill of her company, for now, and headed for the door. Halfway to her freedom, Kuja did decide to finally speak and the words snatched away the General's fleeting chance to be rid of the man. "I think I shall join you." He sounded as if he was unsure on the matter, but the soft 'click' of his brush being set down and his footfalls told Beatrix he was, in fact, coming along.

'_Alexander, why?' _The swordswoman pleaded mentally, resisting the urge to look to the sky and shake her head. The last thing she was going to do was show Kuja that he was able to get to her the way he did. It was rare for anyone to be capable of making the General lose her cool even in the worst of circumstances, but somehow the sorcerer managed it with a few well-placed words and a smile.

Beatrix allowed her gaze to move from her feet to the aforementioned sorcerer once they stepped outside. And there that smile was again. The man had a thing for flashing it whenever he got the chance. He must have thought it would charm anyone into doing what he wanted them to do. It worked, for the most part, on everyone he had used it on. Beatrix had watched the hardest of nobles turn to putty in Kuja's hand once he directed that small smile at them. But it had yet to do anything more to the General than give her some goose bumps every now and then. Kuja still seemed to think it might do something, or he did it because he knew it bugged her.

Sighing heavily, Beatrix looked away from Kuja and focused on the mayor's house up the street. "What is it you want now?" She watched as yellow light began flittering through the windows to ward of the night that was soon to follow the setting sun.

"Oh, it is nothing my darling General." Kuja said with a patronizing tone in his voice and a wave of dismissal. If he was at all disappointed at not receiving the desired effect of his smile he did well at covering it up. Nothing ever seemed to ruffle the man's feathers. No matter what Beatrix said or did, he remained as calm as ever.

Without another word between them, sorcerer and general made their way through the village. The previously absent adults littered the streets and the usual sounds could be heard coming from the tavern. For all intensive purposes Dali appeared normal now, if one excused the missing crops. It was an odd turn and it left Beatrix even more interested in what they had come to inspect. Her good eye darted around, examining what was going on around her. Each man and woman she passed had a good layer of earth on them and looked as if they hadn't seen much sunshine in weeks. They looked more like miners than farmers. Was that what the Queen had going on here? Had some form of precious metal or stone been found near Dali? If Kuja was at all involved then it was probably not the case.

~~~*****~~~

Beatrix had decided, almost immediately, that she hated the mayor of this town. Upon entering his home, he expressed his extreme pleasure in seeing Kuja again and totally disregarded her. It wasn't so much the fact that he ignored her to the point of being rude that made Beatrix dislike him, but the fact that his attitude totally changed when he discovered who she was a few minutes later. The man suddenly became all compliments when Kuja introduced her. There were few things that annoyed the general more than insincerity. Social climbers, such as this man was, were full of false flattery and admiration. The only thing they really admired was power.

"General Beatrix, has the Queen informed you of what we are creating here for your army?" The Mayor asked suddenly, his voice unpleasantly deep.

The swordswoman quickly shifted her gaze from the plate before her to the mayor. So whatever was going on here had something to do with warfare. That explained why things were being kept so very quiet. But why would the Queen keep such things from her general of all people? It seemed like a foolish thing to do, in Beatrix's opinion.

"No, Her Majesty has not given me that privilege yet." She replied, her good eye sneaking a quick glance at the sorcerer to her right.

"Odd, I figured you of all people would be allowed to know." The man replied, his eyes glittering with curiosity.

"That would be my doing." Kuja said, dragging the attention back to himself. "I had hoped to surprise Lady Beatrix with a demonstration. The General would appreciate her new weapon more if she was able to see it in action."

"Oh, is that so?" The mayor kindly asked, his gaze shifting between the sorcerer and general with half-guarded suspicion.

Beatrix could easily guess what sort of conclusion the man's limited mind was jumping to, and she was certain he would happily spread his newly formed rumor. It would no doubt reach Alexandria in a week's time and cause the general a great deal of grief.

"Yes, do you think you could have one of your men prepare a demonstration in the mist room?" Kuja's request was followed swiftly by one of his charm-filled smiles and the usual compliance from the person it was being directed at. Within an instant the mayor was off to fulfill the Lord's request.

"Have I not already told you that surprising me is nearly impossible?" Beatrix asked the moment she was left alone with the sorcerer.

"Yes, dear General, you have." Kuja replied, turning his icy gaze on her. "But what sort of sorcerer would I be if I didn't at least try?" The look on his face as he spoke seemed somehow menacing and cordial at the same time, but Beatrix wasn't sure how that was possible. Maybe it was just an illusion meant to throw her off, or maybe just a trick of the candle light. Whatever it was, it made her fearful of what 'surprises' this man had in store for her.

~~~*****~~~

The underground tunnel system was cold, damp and smelled too much like death for the general's liking. The walls looked unstable; like they might collapse around them at any moment. The floors were slick and muddy and some spots sunk in, taking Beatrix's whole ankle down into the muck. Bugs flew and crawled everywhere, some of which she knew carried malaria and several other viruses that were capable of claiming human life. This place had obviously been carved out in a hurry and no one had paid much attention to safety measurers while it was being done. They had barley made it through the first chamber of the 'factory' and Beatrix could already tell it was a death trap. How many had died to make this place possible?

"You worry over the safety of the workers." Kuja stated, the sympathy in his voice drawing the general's attention away from a pair of men repairing a crumbling wall. Though the expression the sorcerer bore was full of concern, the man's eyes told a whole different story. Amusement sparkled within those blue eyes; laughing at Beatrix's humanity.

Words formed behind the blond's lips, but did not find their way out before the mayor spoke. "Things are not the safest at the moment, but now that our first shipment is ready we can focus on the safety of our workers. I know Her Majesty's people are most important to her." The words were rushed and shaky, as if the man feared punishment for such careless construction.

"No worries, good sir." Kuja said, waving off the subject with a pale hand. "All is as the queen wishes it; she will be most pleased with your work here."

A look of pure happiness crossed over the mayor's face at such praise and he made a bow to the lord before him. "I do hope so! Dali is ever at the queen's service, Lord King."

When they passed into the second chamber Beatrix was a bit shocked to see Chocobo. The large, yellow bird paced uneasily inside a wooden corral and screeched every so often. The poor thing looked nervous and obviously craved the light that shone down from a small whole in the dirt ceiling. Every time the bird moved closer to the light, the workers digging a well near it would chase it away. It was a sight that even the general found sad.

"Why is there a Chocobo down here?" Beatrix asked, interrupting the conversation between the two men in her party. Both looked to her immediately and then the bird, but it was a the mayor who answered her.

"To power the conveyor belt, of course, and to move the shipments."

"Ah, I see." The general said, nodding her head and moving past the corral.

"Does the general have a soft spot for animals as well as peasants?" Kuja asked, his voice full or mockery.

Beatrix stopped in her tracks, taking a deep breath to calm her anger. "Is is so very terrible to care for the life of others, Lord King? It is my duty to safeguard _all things in Alexandria." _

"_Yes, Lady General, that is your duty." Kuja said, smiling wickedly. "And this will help you in that endeavor." The sorcerer gestured to the center of the room they just entered, drawing Beatrix's attention to the dark figure standing there._

_Golden eyes flashed out at the general from beneath the shadows of a steeple-crowned hat, chilling her despite their warm glow. There was no consciousness behind those eyes, no life. The creature, a 'black mage' is what she heard Kuja call it now, stood at attention before her without blinking. It stood, as if awaiting orders from a master. _

"_Attack." Kuja's sharp words cut through the silence, causing the black mage to move like a puppet on strings. The creature turned to the side, hurling fire at a barrel in the corner. When the smoke cleared, the charred body of goblin could be seen. The mage continued in this manner, attacking several monsters that jumped out and reducing them all to cinders._

_Of all the things Beatrix has suspected of being created here, this had never crossed her mind. If she had not seen the creature for herself she would not have believed its existence was even possible. The sorcerer had succeeded in his effort to surprise her and would no doubt succeed in surprising the world. No one would be ready for such a weapon to strike, no one would escape what was to come. All would be caught within this sorcerer's surprise._


	3. Desire's Burn

****

Chapter Three: Desires Burn

Those golden, bright, yet lifeless eyes followed Beatrix as she and Kuja made their way back to the inn. Everywhere she looked, the general saw those eyes. In the candle light that flickered out from the windows of the small, dome-shaped houses; they watched. They bore down on her from the night sky. In the black water of the town well, they peered laughingly at her. They even glared out at her from the flaming hearth in her shared room. If she hadnt known any better, she might have thought Kuja had cast a spell on her. There was no magic at work here though, only Beatrixs imagination.

The Black Mages bothered the swordswoman in a way she could not yet place. The only thing she truly knew was that her very soul rebelled against such creatures. Disgust filled Beatrix to the point of overflowing. How could the queen condone the creation of these mages? Mindless, killing machines born of the Mist and dark magic.

__

Kujas magic.

That fact alone made the general weary of the weapons the sorcerer was so gladly handing over to her queen. Sure, Her Majesty was paying the man with mountains of gil and power, but what would the real price be in the end? What price would Alexandria pay for unleashing these demons upon the world, for even obtaining them?

If Kuja had the power to make those abominations in great numbers, then he surely had the power to do far worse evils. He was rich, already a noble, and from only Alexander knows where. The man was an enigma, and a dangerous one . Money, though a powerful motivator for any man or woman, was not Kujas motivation. Beatrix could see that as easily as she could see his beauty. The sorcerer coveted only power, whether it was physical or political did not matter.

The silver tongued weapons dealer had a plan for the queen, princess and all of Alexandria. He was getting something out of the wars to come, and it wasnt just gil. If Beatrix could figure out what it was he had to gain, she knew she could find a way to get him to make a mistake. Maybe, if she worked quickly and carefully enough she could stop the Black Mages from ever being used.

My dearest General, what is so very interesting about that flame? You have been staring at it for nearly an hour. Kujas silky voice washed over Beatrix like ice cold water, causing goose bumps to rise on the back of her arms.

The general reluctantly turned from the warm hearth and glanced at the pale sorcerer. He was sitting on the edge of the bed closest to her, resting his slight weight on those delicate hands that were stretched out behind him. There was a smile on his face, not his usual one meant to charm, but one that suggested a deeper knowledge of her. The way he was staring at her made Beatrix wonder if he knew exactly what she had been thinking about.

Hm, you would prefer I look at you for an hour. Beatrix stated flatly, purposefully removing her gaze from the man. She did this as much to annoy him as to keep herself from doing just as she said. The way the fire light flickered over his form made the generals thoughts wander to places she would rather not have them go where Kuja was concerned.

Amused laughter floated over to Beatrix from the arms-dealers direction. Im not sure that even I could handle such scrutiny from you, Lady General. Kujas tone was mocking, goading her.

The rustle of silk against coarse cotton caught the blondes attention and, before she had the time to react, Kuja stood a mere three inches behind her. Beatrix was certain that she hadnt heard his metal shoes connect with the wooden floor boards. How had he managed that?

But I wonder; could you handle such scrutiny from me? The sorcerer breathed, the heat of his words searing Beatrixs ears. It was a challenge, one the warrior was glade to accept. She could wage a war with words just as easily as he could.

The scrutiny of a queen far out weighs that of a nobleman, Lord King. Beatrix turned his own attack against Kuja and reveled in the sudden stiffness in the air around him. As quickly as the agitation rose in the sorcerer it was gone, soothed back into that unwavering calm. He was prepared to counter.

True, very true, General. Smug superiority slithered through Kujas words, causing Beatrix to tense for his next strike. But what of the scrutiny of a sorcerer? He asked smoothly, reaching out and running his hand down the generals right arm.

There was no stopping the shiver that ran through the swordswoman, no matter how hard she resisted it. That shiver quickly turned to lightning-fast action as she felt the energy around them concentrate at Kujas hand. Save the Queen was out of its sheath before the general made the conscious move for it. A second later, Kuja found himself shoved against the fireplaces brick mantle with a sword at his throat.

Kujas angelic features were void of fear or anger, his body totally relaxed. His mouth slowly moved to form that infuriatingly smug smile that had Beatrixs blood boiling. Silence reigned for an instant as the two stared each other down, then both were moving again.

Kujas hand moved to the fire, drawing the flame into his hand and throwing it quickly at Beatrix. She blocked it with Save the Queen, though a few strands of her hair were singed at the ends. The smell of burnt hair filled the room and the general watched as Kujas look of amusement faded to one of disgust. Those brilliant blue eyes drifted to Beatrixs damaged blond locks and the sorcerers expression shifted again, this time to disapproval.

How careless of me! the arms-dealer announced, tutting to himself and shaking his head. To damage such a beautiful rose is a sin indeed. Kuja said, stepping forward and stopping when Beatrix visibly tensed. Truce? the sorcerer offered, lifting his hands as a sign of peace.

Beatrix searched the mans face, considering the offer of peace for a long moment. He certainly seemed sincere enough, but one could never truly tell with him. Fine. The general said stiffly, finally, dropping from her defensive stance and moving Save the Queen to her side. She did not sheath the deadly blade, though, she knew he awaited the action. It was peace she was offering in return, not trust. Never that, never trust.

Kuja sighed dramatically, disappointment barley veiled within his features. Words, as were so often flowing in abundance where the sorcerer was concerned, did not come as the general had expected. The otherworldly man simply glided forward with a silence that was absent in his usual nature. His expression, one akin to a beast stalking its prey, shook something deep within Beatrix that she could not place. Not for the first time, she felt the urge to back away from him. Before she could give into such a weakness, Kuja was a mere inch before her.

Startlingly blue eyes gazed into Beatrixs own hazel ones, igniting the spark of tension once again. The general tensed, anticipating a powerful blow despite the recently established truce. All of her being screamed for her to shove the nobleman away, out of her personal space, and make the point clear with the tip of Save the Queen. No, she could not do such a thing without violent provocation. Kuja was nobility, whether she liked it or not, and was not to be harmed without just cause. She must let him play this game until he crossed the tentative line they had drawn only moments earlier.

The expected attack never came, but the familiar warmth of healing magic washed over the side of Beatixs face. The general would have startled, but knew the reason why she had missed his movement. The damage dealt to her dusky-blonde hair had all been sustained on the right side; her blind spot. Kuja must have been repenting for his sin by working his strange brand of magic. A mirror was not needed for Beatrix to know that, once the spell had done its work, her hair would be back to its original state.

There, all is as it should be. Kujas silky voice was accompanied by an equally soft hand brushing back Beatrixs hair and grazing her shoulder. The overly warm hand lingered longer than strictly necessary and suddenly Kujas cold eyes were no longer so icy. A small ember of fire whispered behind those blue depths, stirring that unknown something within Beatrix.

Desire; it was all that she could feel radiating off the ashen mage. Beatrix mirrored the same emotion, she knew. What she didnt know was what the desire was for, in either of them. Was it a desire to kill, conquer, possess, or embrace? It could be any one of those reasons for Kuja, all of them even. Beatrix only wished it was one of the former two and not the latter, in her case.

..

Neither paladin nor mage made a move for a few moment of pregnant silence. Beatrix did no want to retreat from Kujas scrutiny. Kuja did not want to release Beatrix from his hold. This stalemate was swiftly ended for them, as the doors to their room snapped open and they both took a reflexive step back.

In the doorway stood the flushed form of the mayors young attendant, his expression slightly startled at the sight before him. A-a problem with one of the black mages, L-lord King. The servant stammered, bowing down as an afterthought and remaining that way.

What? Kuja demanded, stepping forward quickly and gesturing for the boy to stand.

I-it will not listen, sir. Its attacking the other mages! The boys voice became urgent, his feet shifting beneath him nervously.

Where? Beatrix urged, gripping the hilt of the holy sword in her hand even tighter. She felt her muscles tighten; readying for action.

T-the field, near the cargo ship! It broke free from the box!

The boy had barley finished the first sentence and the general was running out of the bedroom, and out of the inn. The town flew by in a dizzying mix of concrete and light as Beatrix rushed towards the raging abomination. She cared not for the damage it was sustaining to the queens new weapons, but worried for the lives of the workers. The mages could be replaced, Alexandrian citizens could not.

Leaping into the air, Beatrix soared over the small garden and its fence, landing in the middle of the mages destruction. Much of the surrounding grass was burnt away, some still burning. One of the oversized barrels was broken open, all its contents destroyed and still aflame. Thankfully, the cargo ship had been spared any damage, but the turned over cart nearby did not bode well. Nor did the smell of roasting flesh.

Quickly rounding the airship, Beatrix found the silently shrieking form of an injured Chocobo. The large bird was badly burned, most it feathers scorched away. It was still alive, though, and attempting to call out for aid. The poor creatures throat was partially skewered bay an icicle; its vocal cords severed. The general rushed towards the bird, her good eye darting around for the rouge mage.

H-help!! A female voice screeched from the other side of a barrel, drawing Beatrixs attention.

Lightning sparked to life before the barrel, the mages form becoming visible in the blue-white light. The spell grew, reaching to a newer height. If unleashed upon the peasant, it would surely kill her.

No! Beatrix ordered, charging the black mage and pulling its attention towards herself.

The mage turned, its red eyes nearly startling the general to a stop. It loosed the spell at the swordswoman, Its mouth opening and croaking a single word: Kill!

Beatrix caught the spell with her blade and held it there. The mage could not have chosen a worse element to throw at her; lightning she knew well. Continuing her charge, Beatrix added her own strength to the spell and brought Save the Queen down hard on the mages head. No sound parted the golems lips as the sword passed through its steeple hat and cleaved straight through its skull. Lightning blossomed out of the sizable wound, destroying any chance of recovery for the mage. The creature was dead.

The sound of clapping came from behind the general and she didnt have to turn to know who was there. In fact, she refused to turn and greet the man that had caused this whole problem. If he hadnt created this dreg of the mist, she would not have had to save the woman that now stood before her, thanking her. No thanks would be necessary if the sorcerer had just left Alexandria alone. Save the Queen would not need to bear the blood of this unholy monster if it were not for _him_.

She would not have to feel this hatred and this desire burning in her veins if he had not set foot in Alexandria, if his eyes had never settled on her.

Thank you, dear General. You have saved me the trouble of destroying a defect. Kujas voice called to her, making her turn without really wanting to. The sorcerer stood beside the cargo ship, his body half covered in the fires light, half in shadow. It was this way, cast in shadow an light, that Beatrix liked the man most. It had her mind wandering again; away from the hatred she felt for him and towards the desire.

Laughter bubbled out of Kuja; he had noticed her staring.

The general shook herself and diverted her gaze towards the Chocobo, still clinging to life, at the sorcerers feet. Azure eyes looked pleadingly towards her, begging for help. Beatrix took a step forward, intending to save the creature.

Kujas gaze followed, his eyes considering the dying bird as if he had not noticed it before. Poor beast, it must be put out of its misery. The sorcerer cooed, lifting his right hand and unleashing a single ball of white light at the Chocobos head.

The paladin stopped mid-stride, the cure spell she had been preparing dying at her finger tips. Beatrix could not help but stare at the decimated Chocobo, her mind racing with a sudden realization. She, herself, was not too unlike the dead bird. She was crippled by her desire for a man she knew to be dangerous, by her loyalty to Alexandria. So, she would plead quietly for help, silenced by her own pride and the promises made to a dead king. Like that bird, she would be trapped within her own pain and confusion until someone would released her from it. And, just as that bird had been, she was at the mercy of a sadistic sorcerer who sought nothing but her destruction.


	4. A Promise Made

_**Author's Note: **_This chapter is going to be taking a short leap into the past to when the King of Alexandria died. They never specify when he died, or his name so I'm going to be doing a bit of improvising. Garnet's birthday was never specified either, so I'm making that up too. I'm just going to make her birthday June sixteenth, as a reference point for the story.

* * *

Alexandria was a welcome sight for the general after the two days spent in Dali, and the hours trapped aboard the cargo ship. Kuja had failed to recognize Beatrix's need for space, or just chose to ignored it, during that time. Not one moment would pass where he wasn't chirping in her ear, fluttering around in her personal space, or simply watching her. The general was granted no peace then, but now she was blissfully alone. The arms dealer had been summoned to the queen's presence upon landing, and thankfully she was not. Kuja seemed somewhat disappointed by this, but took it all in his stride. He had made a dramatic exit; sweeping a bow and thanking the general profusely for her aid. The man had even gone so far as to say he would miss the sight of 'his beautiful rose,' before taking his leave of the dock.

With the sorcerer out of sight, it felt as if some of the weight bearing down on Beatrix's shoulders had been lifted. Tension fled from her muscles, and the general was glad for it. Being constantly on edge was not something the paladin was used to. Steady composure was her usual take on life; very few things got to her the way Kuja did. In fact, nothing had ever been able to shake her stoicism the way he did. Agitation was not an emotion Beatrix usually felt, or presented for public viewing, but it was becoming ever more present in her daily life with the mage. No matter how hard she tried to suppress it, it would somehow manage to bubble through the cracks of her composure.

On top of such emotional stress and confusion, Beatrix's mind was racing with all the new information in it. Thoughts clamored to be heard and explored, each one more pressing than the last. She needed a quite place to sort out her feelings and return them back into the iron box she usually kept them in. This conflict within her was hindering her focus and placing her duties in peril. The general could not allow this to continue any further.

Before she was certain where she would go, her feet were already leading the way. Beatrix watched the scenery go by, idly wondering where her subconscious mind was leading her. It wasn't until she reached the moat and stepped onto the ferry that she knew where she was headed. It was a good thing too, because the soldier that was rowing needed to know where to go.

"To Aerith Island." Beatrix said, her gaze darting off towards a small island resting some distance before them. The resting ground for all of Alexandria's royalty was there, positioned halfway between the city and the castle.

"Yes, General." The female soldier said and the boat began to move towards the appointed destination. This request was no strange thing coming from Beatrix and would raise no suspicion. Everyone knew of her visits there, she did not attempt to hide them.

~ ~ ~***~ ~ ~

The day was cool; a rarity for Alexandrian summers. It was usually hot enough to warrant a bit less clothes, but today was perfect. The wind whispered through the countless gravestones, monuments and tombs that littered the lush little island. Beatrix wandered the graveyard aimlessly for a while, enjoying the feeling of being alone.

'_Alone with the dead.' _She told herself, turning to the largest tomb in the graveyard. White marble shone in the sunlight, as perfectly polished as the day it had been built. Within it lay the most legendary of all Alexandria's Kings; Alexander himself. Worshiped now, the man had become a god. Beatrix herself prayed to him, he was after all the greatest holy knight, the first even.

Though Alexander's tomb was the perfect place for the general to release her worries and contemplate the future, he was not the one she had come to visit. Alexander was the one she had sought comfort in when she had been younger, when she was a newly appointed lieutenant general and worried for her country. At that young age, Beatrix would sit within those marble walls and gaze at the painted murals along them. She would walk the chambers filled with ancient things and imagine she could hear them whisper their secrets to her. It soothed her soul to be in that tomb, as odd as it sounds.

When uncertain of her path, she would sit before the grand sarcophagus that was said to cradle Alexander's very soul. They said he waited within, watching and listening, until Alexandria's need for him was great. It was those stories that had lead her there and had her speaking to him as if he sat beside her, eager to relieve her fears. Beatrix had done that countless times in the past, but she had not done so in some years. Alexander had not been her confidant for a long time.

It was His Majesty, King Edward Alexandros XV, that Beatrix had told her secrets and worries to for the last decade. It was him that she was going to now. Though it was a strange notion, she felt she needed to tell him what was happening. The general knew the dead king would get nothing from her report, but at least talking about things - even to herself - would make it all seem a bit more clear. Maybe she could decide what to do about her problem with Kuja.

Edward's tombstone rose out of the ground in the distance, beckoning Beatrix. The light glinted off the polished gray marble, stinging the general's good eye. She followed the stone path towards the Garden of Kings and found herself at the entrance to her king's gravesite. Cut off from the rest of the graveyard by a circle of high columns and the vines of ivy that climbed them, Edward's resting place gave Beatrix the feeling of solitude.

Kneeling in the entranceway, the general silently asked permission to step on this patch of hallowed ground. When the wind seemed to calm a moment, Beatrix took that as the only answer she would ever receive. Standing, she made her way to the center of the circle where Edward's tombstone stood. Around the stone sat several shields and helmets from fallen knights who had given their life to protect their king. Each item had the owner's name elegantly carved into it so that no one would ever forget the names of those who had served King Edwards so well.

Suddenly, she realized she had come empty handed and felt foolish for it. Never had she come before Edward's grave without something to offer. Weather it was polish to clean the helmets and shields or a small trinket she knew the King would have enjoyed in life, she always had something. Today she would have to apologize for all she bore on this visit was bad new.

Slowly, she explained all that was happening with Kuja to the dead king. Beatrix even told him of her unease when near the mage and the dark thought that were creeping into her mind where the puppeteer was concerned. She knew Edward would not fault her for it, but she felt ashamed to admit her attraction all the same. When she finished her report she waited in silence for the comforting words and helpful advice that was never to come.

"What is it you would have me do, Your Majesty ?" She pleaded in a hushed tone, almost desperate for a real answer. "Should I betray Her Majesty in order to preserve Alexandria's peace; a thing you and I fought so hard to achieve. Or is my duty to her alone and the promise I made to you?" Sinking to one knee and bowing, the general's mind wandered back to the day Edward died and the promise he begged her to agree to…

_The day had been cold, horribly so. Snow had fallen harshly the night before, leaving the already ice covered city in a fresh blanket of snow. Training that day had been canceled, not only because of the blizzard, but because the king had taken a turn for the worst. It seemed as if his fight against the disease that had wracked his body for years was coming to a close, and it was not ending in victory. Edward had won so many battles in his, admittedly, too short life, but the battle against his own body was not one he could gain the upper hand in. The cancer was ripping through his body and tearing down his defenses, leaving him vulnerable to everything around him. Nothing Doctor Tot did seemed to ease his pain or halt Odin's ever encroaching grasp on Alexandria's beloved king._

_News had come at dawn that Edward's cough had grown worse, his breathing barley a rasp now. Beatrix had planned to stay away from the castle that day and leave the royal family to the last precious hours with the king. It was really only an excuse to avoid the pain of watching her closest companion throughout the years of her trying life fade from this world. Watching Edward's drawn out wavering had crippled the great general's emotions, leaving her quite when away from him and desperately seeking his voice when at his side. She truly doubted her ability to hold herself together as His Majesty struggled for words and air, the strength in his voice gone. Witnessing such a thing would leave behind a greater scar than any she already bore._

_The General's plan had been swiftly interrupted by a Pluto Knight bearing a message from Doctor Tot. The good doctor had wrote swiftly, trading his usual embellished words for more simple ones. It appeared as if the King had been asking for his general since the early hours of morning when the moons still held sway over the sky. Now, as the sun rose and the blizzard's rage subsided, he was demanding her presence. No one was seeking to refuse him now. _

_Beatrix had barley finished the final words of the letter before she was rushing to grab her cloak lined in _bandersnatch _fur. She left the poor Pluto Knight to stand at the dinning table she had been sitting at, not eating her breakfast, as he blinked confusedly at her sudden hast. When his slow wit caught on to the general's intent, he followed her out of the manor she called home. _

_The small courtyard in front of Beatrix's house was a field of white crystal, untouched save for the footsteps of the knight who had passed through here to give her the message. Swiftly, she passed through the yard without a thought for the cold snow that hugged around her ankles. The general remained silent as she went to the stables at the side of her manor, finding a chocobo already awaiting her. _

_With great haste she and the Pluto Knight past over the small field of green that separated her land from the city of Alexandria. The chocobos carried them easily through the city streets, cutting a path through the sparse crowd. Before Beatrix had even had the chance to think on what she was doing, she was at the moat and jumping off the bird and onto the ferry. She was impatient as the soldier at the front of the ship cut a slow way through the frozen waters with fire spell after fire spell. _

_By the time they reached the castle Beatrix was holding tightly to her nerves, all of them threatening to snap and escape her grasp. Though she appeared as collected on the surface as usual, if not a bit agitated, inside she was a mess. The castle was much the same. Outside, all seemed well, but in side the doors was a whole different story._

_Servants skittered about, talking in hushed and fearful tones. The courtiers and high ranking soldiers moved about in the same manner, many of them sparing worried glances at the general as she swept through the halls towards the king's chamber. No one should have been up at this hour save the servants and a guards, but news traveled swiftly in Alexandria's castle. Panic was evident, almost palpable, in the air as Beatrix ascended the stairs to the floor which house the royal chambers._

_Two of the general's most trusted soldiers pushed open the heavy doors baring the way to the waiting chamber beyond, sending saddened looks her way. The waiting chamber held a chaos all its own and for a moment Beatrix was shocked by the scene before her. Captain Stiener stood before the King's door, baring entrance, his face a tight mask hiding the conflict raging inside him. Before him stood the queen, wearing naught but her night gown and robe, screeching to be let through. At her side were her ladies-in-waiting, trying to comfort her and pull her away from the door. At the center of this was a very weary looking Doctor Tot, attempting to defuse the problem. Off to the side, in a corner, sat the princess in a dainty orange night gown clutching a stuffed toy moogle and crying. _

_It was as the general made her way towards the fourteen year old girl, deciding to ignore the others for now, that her presence was announced. Beatrix had totally forgotten the Pluto Knight that had accompanied her on her journey here until he spoke her name. Immediately, all went quite and the tension in the room ceased for a moment before tightening like a bow string once again. _

_Beatrix continued to disregard the others present even as they threw questions and demands at her. She remained focused on princess Garnet as she knelt before her and touched her small shoulder. Deep brown eyes, filled with tears and horrible bloodshot, gazed up at the general. A hiccup escape the princess as she sought to take in a dignified breath._

"_What is going on?" The general asked softly, brushing away a few strands of ebony that hung in front of Garnet's eyes. _

"_F-father wont let us back i-in until he s-sees you." The teen said through desperate sobs, clutching the toy Beatrix had not seen in several years. _

_Nodding, Beatrix stood and looked over to where Stiener stood at attention. "Then I will be swift as possible, Majesty." She assured the princess before stepping forward only to be intersected by the queen. The woman's slightly rotund form, for it was not as large as in present day, halted the general's advance. The accusation in Brahne's eyes was clear and not at all unwarranted, as both knew all too well. _

"_You will not rob me of his last moments! you cannot!" The queen's order was let out in a sob, her tubby hands flying up to shield her renewed tears from view. _

_Bowing her head, Beatrix closed her eyes in a weary sort of way. This is exactly what she had hoped to avoid by staying in her home, far from the castle and its inhabitants. Today should have been for his family, but it seemed Edward would have it differently. "I am deeply sorry Highness. This was not my intent, nor wish. His Majesty had demanded my presence, you know I am unable to disregard this." _

_Brahne's hands dropped and the expression on her face was easily read; skepticism. But even the queen knew of the general's honesty and eventually logic won out. "Very well." The response was clipped as the queen moved aside for the general._

_Stepping in front of Stiener, she exchanged the simplest of nods with him before he moved aside. Doctor Tot followed her into the receiving chamber and his words began flowing quickly as they made their way to the center of the room where he stopped them. _

"_The King's time is short." He told her blatantly, gazing up at Beatrix's cold mask for some kind of reaction. "Be quick and attempt to keep him from speaking too much, it will only shorten his stay and cause him more pain." Pausing, the doctor pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his large nose and pinched the spot where they had rested all night long. "He has a fever and passes in and out of delirium, do not be surprised if what he says makes little sense to you."_

_Silently, Beatrix nodded to the advice and steeled herself for the painful encounter. She crossed the rest of the room alone, and struggled with herself to open to door to Edward's sickroom. Finally, she did as she knew she must and entered the room._

_What she saw was no shock, for Edward had looked this way for some time, but she took the king in as if she hadn't seen him in years nevertheless. The man's once full, shining black hair had dulled and was peppered with gray hair that had appeared far too early for his age. His hair line had retreated farther from his forehead at the temples in the past year, a thing that had come far sooner than it should have, as well. Even his skin, paler now than ever before, had aged beyond the years he boasted. At the age of thirty three, Edward looked nearly fifty. His once muscular frame had deteriorated heavily under the weight of his cancer and he was only a fraction of his weight three years before. _

_Suddenly, as if he felt Beatrix's eyes on him, Edward opened his eyes and smiled softly at her. The general returned the smile, happy to find one thing about him unchanged. No matter how time, illness and war had changed his other features, there were still two things unaltered by any of that. Edwards' pale green eyes still burned with the same fire he had on the day Beatrix had met him when he was a prince of seventeen and she a mere foot soldier of thirteen. His smile, too, still shined with all the kindness and mirth it held during those early years before war and sadness had every truly touched him._

"_The hour is late, General Beatrix. I find the sun setting on me already and the blood-red moon rising to greet me. I fear even your great sword will not defend me from Odin's Zantetsuken." Edward's voice was steady despite the listless way he spoke. As Beatrix had feared, his voice held far less of the strength it once had. It tore at her insides to hear him speak in such a way, for she knew exactly what he was saying._

_No, he did not mean night was approaching. He was not as confused as that; this was no delirium induced speech. The king was speaking of death in the same way he and she always had; as a closing to one thing that lead to the next. Edward knew his end was near; the sun was setting on his life. Not only that, but he knew there was nothing to be done. Odin would descend upon him this day, and cleave Edward's soul from the physical plain and carry him off to the next life. _

"_Valhalla will greet thee with great pride and sprit, my warrior king. Our fallen comrades will welcome you home with open arms." Beatrix's response came out as if she had practice it, though it held a great deal of warmth and sincerity. Deep down, she felt as if it was an inadequate comfort and felt at a loss for anything else to say. _

_Laughter, strained and choking, bubbled out of Edward as he sat up. "Yes, but without you there it will hardly feel like home." He said, mirth somehow lacing with an underlying seriousness. _

"_Do not say such things, Majesty." The general said, turning her gaze away from the king only to find nothing of interest and settling her eyes on the floor. _

_Another laugh left the king, shorter this time. "Ah, not a thing a virtuous king should say to his equally virtuous general." There was sarcasm in his tone along with a strange sort of bitterness that sounded foreign coming from Edward._

_The biting remark had Beatrix's blood boiling and her gaze shot to her king. "No, it is not." Beatrix snapped out, taking an angry step towards the foot of Edwards bed._

"_Hmm…" The king hummed, nodding solemnly before shaking his head softly. "But virtuous we are not," At Beatrix's annoyed grunt of disapproval, Edward paused and back tracked a little. "Or, have not been in the past. Can we not drop the masks we wear, even at this late hour?" _

_Beatrix thought on this question a long moment before sighing, and giving into this last request. "I suppose, in this late hour, we can remove the masks on last time." The general said, her usually square shoulders dropping a fraction before raising again; as if she had physically shrugged of her title with her cloak. The heavy fabric pooled at her feet, the metal clasp clinking as it hit the ground. _

_Another smile graced Edward's features as he took in a ragged breath and closed his eyes, savoring the now free air. When he exhaled, the sound raspy, his eyes opened and he beckoned for Beatrix to come closer with a bony hand. "Bea, what would I do without your understanding?" He questioned as the blond settled herself beside him and took his extended hand._

"_You would have lost yourself long ago." Beatrix said, repeating the king's own long-ago uttered words. Her hazel eyes were downcast, trained on the king's hand in her own and wondering at how fragile it felt. In days long past these very hand had felt as if they could crush her when they had lain upon her, despite the gentleness they had always shown her. _

"_Yes, and it is that understanding I will need again, now." Edward said in a most serious manner as he gently lifted his hand from hers and brought it beneath her chin. Lifting her face softly, he planted a loving kiss on her lips. There was nothing new in the act, as they had done it many times before, but it was an experience they had not shared in some years. _

_The kiss was over far too soon for Beatrix and a sinking feeling settled into the pit of her stomach as she realized it was likely their last. The thought was hard to bear, but bear it she must. She could not press for more time, more kisses, or more loving words. No, she had to rush him to his point, his reason for calling her here. There was a family, his family, waiting beyond the doors that separated them from reality. No matter how selfish they wished to be in their last moments together, Beatrix could not give into that selfishness. She had robbed Brahne of too much of her husband in the past, had betrayed Princess Garnet's trust and ill-earned adoration by the time spent with the girl's father. There was no way she would commit such atrocities now, not when there was so little time left in this man's life. _

"_What is it you want of me, Ed?" She pressed, using the long unemployed nickname she had for the king._

"_Wasting no more time, I see." Edward did not seek to hide his disappointment and sighed heavily before taking Beatrix's hand in his once more. "I've a family to say goodbye to, too I suppose." Those pale green eyes shot towards the oak double doors that remained closed. There was no missing the fact that he was reluctant to do as he must. _

"_Yes, the princess is deeply distraught. I have never seen her in such a state." Beatrix felt the need to remind him to hasten his words when none were forthcoming after a few minutes. _

_Another, ragged, sigh escaped the waning king as he slumped back into his pillows and looked to his general. "The princess has much to do with what I am about to ask of you. There is much you do not know about her. Secrets that I should have told you long ago…" It seemed the king would go on , but suddenly he broke out in a fit of coughs._

"_Ed, are you well? Should I get Doctor Tot?" _

_Beatrix was already halfway off the bed and ready to do just that when Edward pulled her back down to the bed. "No, I am not well. As you already know, dear Bea, but there is no need to disturb Tot." Clearing his throat, the king continued on. "I fear for Brahne after I am gone. The pressure of ruling the kingdom alone will weight too heavily on her already fragile shoulders." It perturbed Beatrix a little that he was continuing on as if he hadn't just coughed up blood onto a handkerchief , but it was she who had asked for hate so she could not complain._

"_Garnet is still young yet, and not ready to rule." Another, shorter bout of coughing ushered out of the king and Beatrix held tight to his hand as they racked through his body. Afterwards, she could feel him shaking from pain and exhaustion. "I know, with my death, you will have the chance to lay down your title and live the peaceful life I've always wished for yo--"_

"_I would never abandon Alexandria." Beatrix protested sharply before Edward raised a hand to silence her._

"_I know, I know Bea." He said, placing his lifted hand over their clasped ones. "But you will have to make your vow to Brahne now, and I know how you feel about her." At this Beatrix opened her mouth to protest once more, but Edward cut her of before she got the chance. "Don't bother denying it, Bea, it would be a lie anyways. Do not compromise the virtuous nature I know you posses." There was a small chuckle from the king followed by single cough before he continued._

"_Despite what you think of her, Brahne is a caring woman. She loves Alexandria, and the people love her. She may stumble in the beginning, but I know she can carry the kingdom until Garnet is ready. You must protect her, for me. You know how the court, council and soldiers will feel about a ruler not of royal blood. My marriage to her or not, she is still of Trenoian decent."_

"_Yes, they were our enemies for such a long time." Beatrix cut in, shaking her head. It was Edwards marriage to Brahne that had stopped that long feud and some older citizens were still weary of the alliance._

"_Yes, and besides that, there has never been a lone rule not of the blood. Even with Garnet as the heir, there will be doubt amongst some. They would try to force Brahne into relinquishing the throne to Garnet earlier than strictly necessary. I would not have this." Edward dropped his gaze, his hand going to the large pendant around his neck. _

_Beatrix's eye drifted to the heirloom that had been as much a part of Edward as _Save the Queen _was to herself. That large gem represented the future of Alexandria. The pendent would pass to the next eligible blood heir upon their fifteenth birthday, no matter the condition of the current ruler. Edward had always carried it with such pride and strength, even in the worst of times. Now, though, the object looked too large, too heavy and far too ostentatious for the dying man to be burdened with. The Future of Alexandria would not be his to safeguard much longer; that honor would pass to Garnet in a few short months. _

"_You discovered the burden of the crow too early in life. You don't want that for the princess." Beatrix provided for him, understanding him fully._

_A nod from Edward confirmed her guess. "Support Brahne in every decision. Never stray from your duty to her; that is what I ask of you. Nudge her in the right direction when you feel her stray too far from the right course, but don't ever abandon her." The king fell silent and then another coughing fit erupted. Bloop spewed from his mouth, some dripping off his handkerchief onto the coverlet. _

_Alarmed Beatrix moved to go get help, but was stopped by Edward's hand on her writs. For a moment it seemed all his old strength had returned to him as he held her in place. "No, there is no time. I've already told you; the blood-moon is rising." Suddenly, Edward's expression changed, his eyes glossing over and going distant even as he pulled Beatrix back down onto the mattress. _

_What was it he was thinking of, or seeing in his fevered state? Could he be hearing the hoof beats of Odin's steed bringing the blade of Zantetsuken ever closer? Could he feel that black blade sinking into him slowly, pulling the life from him?_

"_Edward?" Beatrix pleaded, not ready to see the fire go out in those eyes. _

"_Huh?" Edward shook himself, his eyes focusing on his general once more. "Oh, umm…" It took him a moment to collect himself before he found his words once more. "Garnet's time will come, but you must help Brahne safeguard the kingdom until then. I know I have no right to ask such thing of you after all I have…" A racking cough interrupted him, but still he sought to go on, "All I have done to…" another blood filled cough and a wince of pain. "I should have been better to…" Now he was coughing fully, more blood passing his lips than should have been possible. _

"_Ed, that is enough. I will do as you ask! No more words now." _

_Nodding, Edward fell silent and laid back down. His eyes closed softly and he smiled, "You haven't changed a bit, Bea. Still as fretful as a mother hen." What came after was probably meant to be a laugh, but turned into the worst cough the general had eve heard when Edward choked on his own blood. The coughing seemed to be never ending and soon he was clutching onto Beatrix's hand, gasping for the air he just could not seem to gain purchase upon._

"_Edward don't you dare die on me!" Beatrix scolded in a sad and loving way, catching the king's eye. The pain reflecting in those pale green eyes tore at the seasoned warrior, making her feel guilty for asking him to stay longer. There was fire behind his eyes still as Edward looked at her, fighting for the time he knew he truly did not have. _

"_Doctor Tot! Get the Queen in here, now!" Beatrix demanded loudly to the man in the next room. Edward tugged at her hand, shaking his head as vigorously as he could manage. The coughing had stopped, but he was shaking so violently that it was evident he would slip from this world at any moment. "I'm sorry Ed, but you must allow her to say her goodbyes. We were both too selfish to disallow her this now. She loves you, let this moment pass with her." _

_A nod of resignation was the dying king's answer as he squeezed his general's hand one last time before letting go. When the queen burst through the door, princess on her heels, Beatrix stepped away so they could take her place. The general did not wander far, going as far as the foot of the bed to stand a silent vigil over the royal family. As ever, she would be the one in the background, protecting and guiding. As ever, she would abide by her duty and honor, disregarding her own heart. _

_When the king passed it appeared as peaceful as slipping off into slumber, but Beatrix knew the truth. She had seen the pain he was hiding from those around him. She had seen the fear of all the responsibilities he was leaving behind flash in his eyes before he turned his gaze from Bahne. She was the one who had to watch the fire she loved so very much leave those eyes as he took on last, longing, look in her direction. _

_And she was the one who had to live with the knowledge that Brahne had not missed Edward's gaze or the silent words that formed on his lips…_

Standing, Beatrix shook off the sadness pushing down on her. How could she even think to go back on her promise to this man? She owed Brahne far more than she could ever possibly give for her transgressions upon the queen's marriage. Against her better judgment, she had thrown aside her knightly virtue, for a time, and given into something that should have never been. It was her duty now to follow this woman into the pit of hell and protect her along the way. Hopefully, they would come out the other side unscathed, or, at the very least, alive. After all, a promise made should always bee a promise kept.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Please read and review! I know some of my ideas may not be well received concerning Beatrix's relationship with the king, but oh well. Let me know what you think, just try not to bee too harsh guys. No throwing of rotten vegetables, please! Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please message me!

P.S. You should really check out my new mini-story 'Kuja's Lullaby'! ;)


	5. Of Love and War

Save the Queen rested before her on the large, round oak table at the center of the War Council room. A detailed map of the Burmecian Kingdom, which took up most of the table, was spread out beneath the sword. Small figurines of Alexandrian soldiers and Black Mages were placed at carefully selected locations; each battle ground chosen in order to swiftly cripple the ancient realm of rats. Beatrix had picked out each target, and though she should be deeply proud of such a well laid invasion plan, she could not help but brood guiltily over it. Despite the Queen's insistence that the Burmecians were planning a similar invasion, the general was not convinced in the slightest. It was for that very reason that she could not bring herself to finalize her plans on the siege of the capital city.

So there she sat, in the dead of night, with only the fire in the hearth and one candelabrum to light the vast chamber. The scant light flickered and cast long shadows across the room. The fire light gleamed wickedly on the surface of Save the Queen, making it appear as if it was bathed in blood. The image did little to comfort Beatrix as she slouched in the high-backed chair meant only for Alexandria's General.

Her right elbow was propped on the arm of the chair, her hand cradling her head as she gazed intently at the large city tucked neatly up against the northernmost wall of mountains that encircled the Kingdom of Burmecia. The capital city of the rats had not been taken by any army in over two centuries; it was possibly the most impregnable city in all of the known world. It had high, thick stone walls and large granaries that could hold enough supplies to outlast even the most well supplied siege army. Add to that the fact that it perpetually rained everywhere in Burmecia which allowed for a constant supply of fresh water to the besieged citizens. With those defenses alone, the city would be formidable in and of itself, but it also boasted some of the best trained knights who were masters at attacking enemies from the skies. The Burmecians were also a people who worshiped a war god; so even the lowliest of citizens could fight competently enough to assist in the fight.

Reaching out, Beatrix touched the hilt of Save the Queen and moved it so that, instead of the the tip of the sword pointing to North Gate, it pointed to the capital city. She then settled back into the uncomfortable wooden chair to further consider the target. Despite all its defenses, Beatrix knew she could take the city of Burmecia. Her army had the advantage of greater numbers and better training, as well as better funding. Alexandria also had airships and a powerful Navy, which Burmecia did not. But even with all that, Beatrix knew that the siege of Burmecia would be long and arduous. Many of her soldiers would die; if not from the war itself, from the deadly diseases that often plagued armies that invaded the wetlands. The rats were seemingly immune, but Humes were not so lucky.

Another problem a long siege presented for Alexandria was that word would reach Lindblum of the war. Regent Cid, being a peace-loving ruler, had long ago made an alliance with the King of Burmecia. Of course, he also had an older alliance with Alexandria, but if it was known that Alexandria was the unprovoked aggressor that alliance would be tossed to the wayside.

So the only option was to sweep into the rat's kingdom in the dead of night from all sides, simultaneously. North Gate and Gizmaluke's Grotto would be taken just as the Navy landed on the only shore Burmecia had to offer. Thus, all ways for any messenger to quickly get word to Lindblum would be cut off. Then, Beatrix could bring the main force of her army right to the walls of the capital city using airships.

With the magic of the Black Mages and war machines that Kuja had provided, they would crumble the city's defenses in a few short days and sack the city. It would be simple enough with the added strength the weapon's dealer had given them. As little as Beatrix liked the idea of using the Black Mages, or any other weapons provided by that snake of a man, she did have to admit that there was no other way to accomplish this invasion as quickly and quietly as the Queen demanded.

Sighing, Beatrix leaned forward and pulled out more of the heavy, silver plated Alexandrian Soldier figurines from a redwood box placed to her left on the table. After a moment of careful consideration, she placed them strategically around the drawing of the capital city. She then pulled out a few obsidian Black Mage figurines and placed them where her spies had reported weak spots in the outer walls. Finally, she settled a small scattering of bronze war machine figurines amongst the toy army. Satisfied, she sat back into the cushion- less chair she had been sitting in for nearly fourteen hours.

With the invasion now fully planned out, all she need do was present it to the Queen for her approval. Though that was really just a formality; the Queen understood little of war. If she did, perhaps this folly would not be taking place.

Suddenly, Beatrix felt a presence in the room that had not been there a moment before. There was not need to really consider who the presence might be, because only one person could make such a silent entry into a room. Kuja was the only person capable of sneaking up on Beatrix so effectively. She did not even bother to acknowledge his presence. She was too tired and sore to interact with the weapons dealer with any of her usual venom.

"That chair looks to be the most dreadfully uncomfortable thing on this planet." The sorcerer said with distaste, his armored boots ringing on the marble floor as he approached the general. "How could you possibly endure such torture for so long?"

Beatrix's gaze lazily drifted to the nobleman, her expression blank. Of course he knew how long she had been there. The War Council had met at nine in the morning, and Kuja had been among the members. After the usual discussion of troops and supplies as well as debates on what strategies might be best employed, the council had been dismissed so the Beatrix could consider all the purposed strategies and problems she had been presented with. That had been just before five this evening, and it was now just passed eleven.

"No man or woman should sit in comfort as they plot war and the destruction of realms. To shed blood, even the blood of enemies, is no light matter. If you are determined to do it, you best be prepared to endure the pain of such a sin." Beatrix said smoothly, rolling her shoulders and causing her back to crack in several places. "Alexander said that as he sat in this very room plotting at war himself." Standing, she reached for the hilt of Save the Queen and slid the blade into its sheath.

"Ah, yes, Alexander; the warrior King turned God." Kuja said, with no small amount of amusement. "I believe his children became gods after him, as well, no?"

Beatrix turned to the sorcerer, her annoyance dulled by the cramps in her back and shoulders and her empty stomach. The mockery of her gods was not something the paladin would normally take lightly, especially if such mockery was aimed at Alexander; the principle god she worshiped. But Kuja mocked most everything, and Beatrix had long ago learned it was easier to just ignore his insults that snap at him for them.

"Shiva and Odin, yes." She answered him, not really knowing why she was bothering with this conversation at all. The general knew she should be getting to her rooms to get some rest before her audience with the Queen in the morning, not standing here talking to the bane of her existence about theology. But even so, she remained, probably because Kuja just so happened to be standing perfectly so that the light from the hearth cast shadows over his lean body in just the right way to distract the general. There was no denying how attractive the man was, even if his personality and morals were lacking any traits that one would consider positive.

The weapons dealer nodded thoughtfully, his left hand rising so he could curl his index finger beneath his chin. "The Goddess of Love, and the God of War?" Kuja questioned, his head tilting ever so slightly. Something about the gesture made him seem less dangerous, and more innocent.

Perhaps Beatrix really was too tired to be continuing this conversation if she was entertaining the notion that Kuja could ever look innocent. Nodding, she stepped forward and slid passed the sorcerer, her arm grazing his. The contact made the general shiver, despite how hot Kuja's skin was. "Now, if you would excuse me, Lord Kuja, I must retire for the night." Without waiting for the appropriate permission, Beatrix headed for the door.

"I shall escort you, then." Kuja said his tone casual as he followed on Beatrix's heels out of the room.

"That will not be necessary." Beatrix snapped, not even bothering to look back at the nobleman stalking her.

"Oh, but I must insist." He said airily, speeding his pace so that he was walking next to the general. "In Treno it is considered an unforgivable offense to allow a lady to walk around alone at night."

"Then it is a good thing we are not in Treno, so you need not worry about your reputation be tarnished." The paladin was now getting irritated and it showed in her tone.

"True, but I would not expect you to drop your Alexandrian curtsies when outside Alexandria, so I shall not drop my Trenoian ones whilst I am here." A pleasant smile spread across the sorcerer's face and he finally fell silent.

The rest of the walk to through the castle and courtyard was blissfully void of conversation. Once they made it to the General's Tower to the right of the castle, Beatrix felt a wave of relief. She was so close to her bed and to being rid of the sorcerer who insisted on dogging her every step. '_Of course, I could always have said sorcerer in my bed to find a totally different sort of relief_'. At that thought she had to shake her head. How in the world could she be considering something like that? Exhaustion really was wearing on her sanity, because only insanity could explain such thoughts.

"Something wrong, General?"

Kuja's voice cut through the silence, making Beatrix's irritation resurface and causing a pang of guilt at her previous thoughts. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if the man could read her thoughts. He did seem too good at finding ways to annoy her or set her on edge. "It's nothing." She ground out as she mounted the steps that lead to the top of the tower, where her rooms were located.

The sorcerer did not bother to make a further comment, and simply followed the general the rest of the way to her chambers. Once the unlikely pair stood before the oak double doors that bared the way to Beatrix's rooms, she hoped that Kuja would disappear just as quickly as he had appeared back in the war room. Unfortunately, such hopes were in vain. Instead of leaving her, Kuja waited patiently for her to produce the key to the doors and open them. Apparently he thought he was going to just follow her inside. If that was his intention he was going to find himself sorely mistaken.

Beatrix cracked one of the doors open and then turned to look at Kuja, her eyes narrowing. "Well, you have successfully escorted me to my chambers." She was not about to thank him, but if he required some acknowledgment of his efforts before her left then she had given it to him. "Good night to you." With that, she turned to enter her room.

Quick as lightening, Kuja's and shot out and grabbed Beatrix's left hand and placed the briefest of kisses on it. Such a gesture might not have meant much, had Beatrix bothered to put her gloves and gauntlets on that morning. But without any protection, Kuja's soft lips brushed against her bare skin. Even his lips we overly warm, as if all the power contained with his small form were about to burst out.

For a long moment, Beatrix couldn't move from the shock of his audacity. Or possibly it was the shock of how much it pleased her to have his lip on her, even if it was just her hand? No matter the source of her shock, she was still tempted to slap him for the violation of her space. Of course, it wouldn't be as fulfilling without the gauntlet in place to cause some proper damage. Seeing the sorcerer properly bloodied would certainly be pleasing.

"Good night, My Lady General." Kuja said, pulling back and smiling at her in the most sincere manner she had seen from him. "Until the 'Morrow." With that he gave a sweeping bow and turned to make his decent back down the tower.

The paladin stared after the infuriating man for a long moment until he was well out of sight. She then turned and stepped into her chambers, shutting the door firmly behind her and setting the bolts and locks. Once done, a belated laugh bubbled out of her chest. What in the world could that snake of a man be playing at?


End file.
